stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
606: Holio
Holio, A.K.A. Experiment 606, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to transform into a matter-sucking black hole that can destroy entire galaxies. His one true place is sucking up construction debris and litter. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Mertle dropped his pod (which served as a charm on her bracelet) in a glass of water to see why Lilo told her not to. He was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers", and was seen briefly in "Snafu" sucking litter off the streets into his black hole. Personality Holio, despite his destructive function, has an eerily calm nature when he is not active as a black hole. This is deceptive at first glance, for behind his harmless appearance belies his more chaotic abilities. When not using his powers, Holio is very compliant with demands and eager to help clean up debris as his one true place. He is also shown to be loyal and helpful to his friends, joining Stitch's rebellion to fight off Gantu. Appearance Holio is a small red, chipmunk-like experiment with a large mouth with two teeth sticking out, a pink stomach from his chin down, no visible ears, black eyes, a dark pink nose, two thin antennae and three thin back spines. Special Abilities Holio can flip into a matter-sucking black hole, which can destroy an entire galaxy, at will. Another way he can devour things is through his mouth, which can have a weaker yet similar effect as his black hole form. Weaknesses If an anti-antimatter sphere is thrown into the center of Holio's black hole, the hole will collapse. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Holio ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-17-38.jpg|Holio's experiment pod ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-18-05.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-18-55.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-19-37.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-19-59.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-20-22.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-20-43.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-29-08.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-29-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-31-00.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-31-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-33-02.jpg|Holio's black hole ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-34-21.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-37-50.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-38-55.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 18-29-34.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-40-06.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-40-55.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-41-24.jpg|"Where's my dolls?" ScreenCapture 30.01.13 18-30-22.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-42-59.jpg|Holio "giving" Mertle her dolls back ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-43-22.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-44-01.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-01-01h47m47s145.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-45-26.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 18-31-55.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-35-47.jpg Checkers ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-54-30.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-57-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-00-10.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-27.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h20m17s790.jpg ScreenCapture 30.09.13 20-04-41.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h19m22s801.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h19m31s821.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h43m03s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m50s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h46m30s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m48s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m21s117.png The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Hoilo.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 130 (Bonez) Miscellaneous Panes88.jpg Stitch Now - Holio.png|Holio in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Holio was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Holio is not referred to by his new name at any point in his debut, but his name officially appears on the experiment name list in Leroy & Stitch. *In his debut, Holio has no tail, but in "Checkers", when he and the other experiments jump ashore, he is seen with a stumpy tail. *Holio's pod color is blue. *In Leroy & Stitch, Holio did not participate in the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments, which is ironic, considering that he is one of the more powerful experiments. *Holio's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males